


Teardrops

by Dear_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Dream/pseuds/Dear_Dream
Summary: If you can say what you feel through a song. What would it be?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

When the song was finished, Jaemin looked at Jeno and smiled.

A smile that says "It's alright. I'm okay. I'm going to be fine." 

All while tears kept shedding from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yah All,
> 
> Welcome to my very first fic. 
> 
> To all who left kudos and read this, thank you so much.   
> I hope I didn't waste your precious time.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but ideas kept coming in my head, i don't know where to put it.. Haha.
> 
> As I've said earlier, this is the first time i wrote my thoughts and shared it. Your constructive criticisms are very much welcome. 
> 
> Thanks again and have a nice day/night ahead.


	2. The Music Show

It all started when Haechan asked Jaemin to register for the show that the Music Club is preparing for the school's founding anniversary. You see Haechan is the president of the club and it is his responsibility to make sure that the show will be successful.

"Jaeminah, please say yes. I know that you can do it. You really have a nice voice." says Haechan.

"Haechan for the nth time, NO. You know I hate attention and I freak out in front of a large crowd." Jaemin says irritated. His friend has been bugging him continously in the last 3 days. 

"Nana for me, for your most gorgeous and lovable friend" Haechan says while pouting and blinking his eyes at Jaemin. 

Is he talking about us?" says Chenle and Jisung in unison while smirking at Haechan. 

"Haechan you should not force our friend here if he does not want to. But really Jaemin you have a great voice, I bet you'll be popular once the whole school hears it. " says Renjun while having a bite at his lunch, not minding Haechan's glare. 

"Yah Mark why won't you help me convince Nana here? You're the club's VP, it's your reaponsibility too." 

" Nah! I firmly believe in free will" Mark says. 

Haechan was just about to throw an apple at Mark when Jeno held his hand. 

"There's no need for that Haechanie." 

"Jeno-yah where have you been? I've been convincing Jaemin here to join the show." Haechan

"Well I just did something important. Here Nana this is for you. " Jeno put a paper with number in Jaemin's table. 

"And what is this for?" Jaemin asks

"Is that what I think it is?" Haechan asked Jeno, smiling.

"Oh its your performance number for the show. I registered you" Jeno says enthusiastically. 

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" screamed Jaemin. He might just murder his bestfriend then and there if not for his precious eye smile directed to him, that causes his eratic heartbeat. 


	3. The Promise

It was already dismissal when Jeno caught up with Jaemin. The boy was ignoring him eversince he gave him the registration number. 

"Nana please", Jeno was trying to talk to him since lunchbreak. 

"Im not talking to you!" You know how much I hate things like this and you...you...you went ahead and registered my name for that event! Of all people, I didn't thought of you as a betrayer. " Jaemin might be overreacting right now but he was pissed. He knows he can't avoid Jeno forever, heck he could never do that, but just this once he wants him to suffer the consequences of his actions.

" Okay guys we'll leave you two now." Renjun said.

" Don't you dare Injun!" Jaemin threatened. 

" Yah" Renjun yelled while smacking Jaemin's head. "Our houses are on the left of the intersection while you two belong to the right. Its not our fault your houses are too close for comfort." Renjun retorted. 

" Yeah whatever. " was all Jaemin could say. 

" Jeno hyung fighting" said Jisung to which Chenle seconded, "You can do it hyung, we know you can can." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They have been walking very quietly since the departure of their friends and Jaemin can't help but look at Jeno through the corner of his eyes. He looks as if it he was told that it is the end of the world, and Jaemin can't bear to see him look like that. 

"Okay I'll give you 5 mins. to explain your self at the park." Jaemin said while walking directly at the swing. 

" Jaemin-ah you know I did that for you right. I would never put you in a situation that would not benefit you." Jeno said, trying to explain his actions to Jaemin. 

" And how would this benefit me?"

" You know...you'll experience new things. Know more people and have new friends. "

"I'm fine with the friends I have now I don't need more and besides I have you as my bestfriend." Jaemin countered. 

"Yeah I know that but you know, what if one day we're not around, I am not around?" said Jeno. 

"Are you leaving me?" Jaemin asks. He does not know why Jeno is saying this things to him and he is scared to know Jeno's answer. 

Jeno suddenly realized what Jaemin might think because of what he said. He looked at him and saw the sadness on his bestfriends eyes. 

" Oh no Nana I would never do that." 

"I thought you were going to leave me. You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again." Jaemin said while wiping a tear that escaped from his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Nana please don't cry." 

They were quiet for quite sometime until Jaemin breaks the silence. 

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything for you." 

"You would always be there for me whenever I need to go on stage. Either it be practice, rehearsals and most definitely at the day of the event." 

"Of course I will be there. You know I would always be there" promised Jeno.


	4. The Reason

It was a fine May morning. Upon entering school, Jaemin couldn't help but notice how busy the shool ground is.

Today is the schools celebration of Parent's Day. Jaemin is excited to give his mom and dad the carnation he bought outside of school gate.

He went to the auditorium to help his classmates for the preparation and also to check the stage.

As the President of the second grade, he will be singing later as their year's representative. He was very happy that his parents would hear him sing at school.

\-----------—----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The representative of 1st grade just finished singing and is now giving the carnation to his parents.

"Jaemin you're next are you ready?" his adviser asks.

"Miss can we wait a little bit more, my parents are not yet here they may have been stucked at traffic? But I know they will come, they promised me they will come. " Jaemin asked the teacher.

"But honey the 1st grade performance is already over and you know there are still other preformers after you right? Here's a deal, you go up on the stage now and I will wait for you parents and usher them on their sits once they arrive. Is that okay with you?"

Jaemin thought about it and knows that he does not have any choice.

"Okay Miss thanks. Please makes sure to usher them on the sits in front of the stage. I saved it for them."

"Of course I will honey. Now go on they're waiting for you."

Jaemin was really nervous once he got on stage. He can now hear the opening chords of Tyler Collins's song but he could still not see his mom and dad. 

🎶🎶  
Thank you for teaching me how to love   
Showing me what the world means   
What I've been dreamin' of   
And now I know, there is nothing that I could not do   
Thanks to you🎶🎶

He looked at the seat in front and saw his adviser. "I'm sorry honey but they're still not here." she mouthed the words to him. 

🎶🎶  
For teaching me how to feel   
Showing me my emotions   
Letting me know what's real   
From what is not   
What I've got is more that I'd ever hoped for   
And a lot of what I hope for is   
Thanks to you🎶🎶

Jaemin is now tearing up but is keeping his composure. He does not want to break down in front of all these people. 

🎶🎶  
No mountain, no valley   
No time, no space   
No heartache, no heartbreak   
No fall from grace   
Can't stop me from believing   
That my love will pull me through   
Thanks to you🎶🎶

He could not help it anymore. His parents promised him that they will be watching him today. They promised but where are they now? Why didn't they come? What happened to them? He was thinking all of these when suddenly his voice cracked and he could not stop the tears for flowing anymore. He heard one of the teacher saying "Where are Jaemin's parents? Will they still come?" 

He put down the mic and ran out of the auditorium. He ran and ran while crying. He ran until he was out of breath. 

He realised that he is now at the school's playground. He sat at the swing and cried again. He does not know how long he was crying until he heard a voice. 

"You've been crying for 30 minutes now, may I ask why?" the boy asked him. 

He does not know what compelled him to say his thoughts to the stranger boy. 

"My parents, they promised me they would come and watch me sing, but they didn't." 

"I watched you. You have a great voice" the boy said. 

"But you're not my parent." said Jaemin, which made the boy smile. 

"Of course I'm not. I'm just a kid like you. But I can be your friend, or your bestfriend if you want." 

"I don't even know you." 

"Name is Jeno. Lee Jeno." the boy said. 

"I'm Jae-" 

"Na Jaemin right? I already know you" 

"How?" Jaemin asked suspiciously. 

"Heard it somewhere. So Jaemin, were friends now right? So can I give you an advise?" 

"Go on" 

"I know that you're upset but you're parents must have a reason why they were not able to come. You know, adult things. I'm sure they'll tell you about it when you get home." 

"Oh and please don't cry, it does not not suit your pretty face." Jeno added while smiling which made Jaemin blush. 

Jaemin was just in awe of his new friend.


	5. Memories

Just a dream.

Jaemin is not sure why he dreamt about how he and Jeno met again. By saying again means it happened a lot of times usually when he is stressed out or afraid that something bad might happen.

These are memories that he does not want to remember but usually pop-out in the most uninviting times.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeno was right about something that day, he did learned the reason why his parents we're not able to come at school that day, it's just that it was not his mom or dad that told him.

Jaemin went home that day and saw his grandmother inside the house. He was very excited and hugged her dearly. What Jaemin doesn't know is the news that his grandma will tell him. He still vividly remembers it.

"Nana my dear from now on you'll be living with grandma okay"

"Really so you'll be staying in our house now! Yey that's good news. I'll tell mom about it." eagerly excited Jaemin said.

"No Nana you will move in with me." 

"Oh! That's okay you have a big house grandma it'll be enough for the four of house. When are we moving? Did mom & dad prepared the things? Is that the reason they were not able to come at school?"

"Jaemin-ah, listen to me very carefully" 

Jaemin is not sure why there's a bit of sadness in his grandma's voice.

"You know that your mom & dad loves you very much right? But sometimes things just don't go the way we all want it. You're mom & dad separated Nana. They left you under my care that's why you're going to move in with me."

Jaemin is not sure if he heard his grandma correctly. His mom & dad separated? How could that be when just the other night they were a happy family, eating dinner, watching movies, & sharing jokes with each other.

Jaemin ran to the kitchen, "mom?dad?" not there, he ran to the backyard, "mom?dad?" not there either, he ran to his parents bedroom, his father's office they were also not there. The last place that he went to is his bedroom, maybe they were hiding there. Jaemin carefully opened his bedroom door but instead of seeing his mom & dad he saw his things packed up in suitcases & boxes. Jaemin then realized that his grandma was not joking. He slowly slumped on the floor and cried, no he did not cry he wailed, Jaemin wants his parents back. Maybe if he cries loud enough they will come back for him.

Then he felt someone hugging him, his grandma was crying too. Jaemin heard her say probably the best thing he heard that day which made him cry even harder, " Nana cry now okay! Cry it all out so you'll be strong for the days to come. Just remember that grandma will always be here for you. Grandma loves you very much. Grandma will never leave you".

That day Jaemin moved in with his grandma. Her house was actually closer to his school. Just a few blocks away. Later Jaemin will realize that he now leaves closer to his new friend and would be bestfriend Jeno since Jeno's was apparently the house beside his grandma's.


End file.
